


Rain

by keitaiijima



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiijima/pseuds/keitaiijima
Summary: A short one-shot. Izumi forgot to bring her umbrella to school and the rain is pouring down. When Mitsuru shows up, he has a solution. Mitsuru/Izumi.
Relationships: Numai Mitsuru/Kanai Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly updated version (just edited the language a bit, really) of a fanfic I wrote 6 years ago. I've been trying to get back into writing fanfics so I thought it would be good to introduce it with the one I've already finished, while I work on my current stuff. Thank you for reading!

_Isn’t this just typical?  
_  
Izumi sighed as she observed the heavy rain pouring down, a slight frown on her face. She had searched out refuge under roof by the school’s main entrance, but she knew she could not stay hidden there all evening. At this point, the rain did not seem like it would let up anytime soon. If only there had been any sign before she left her house that morning that the weather would turn out this bad, of course she would have brought her reliable pink umbrella. But she had assumed the few dark clouds on the sky would pass soon enough. Her more sensible friends, like Satomi and Noriko, always carried one when the sky looked as dark as it had done that morning. But of course, Izumi just had to be on cleaning duty this week, and this stayed behind longer in their classroom after school had ended. If not, she would have left at the same time as her friends and would surely have been able to seek cover under one of their umbrellas. But of course…  
_No such luck._  
Sighing again, louder this time, Izumi decided to try taking a step into the pouring rain. But the second she left the safe spot underneath the roof, she was soaked. Within seconds, it looked like she had just stepped out of the shower. She spun around and leaped back to her shelter.  
Had she lived closer to the school; she would just make a run home. But unfortunately, her house I the nicer neighbourhood of town would take too long to reach. And first of all, she was not the most athletic person. She did not do any sports and she always had to beg for Haruka and Yukie to wait for her when they were jogging in gym class. Second of all, it was a cold October day. She did not want to risk getting sick right now. She would just have to keep hoping the weather would improve before long. Izumi crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, her eyes watching the falling rain absentmindedly.  
_It really is beautiful though_ , she thought. A _lthough I would prefer watching it from my bedroom window or in a romantic movie…_

Just as Izumi was about to engage in a daydream where she was the star of her favourite romantic comedy, “ _Love always knocks twice_ ”, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
“Ehm… ‘Ey.”  
Izumi turned her head, slightly startled by the sudden noise. She had not heard anyone exit the school. No, actually the doors would all be locked by now. Even the teachers had gone home. So who was still here? As she looked in the direction of the slightly nervous voice, her question was quickly answered. Mitsuru Numai, one of the thugs from their class, was walking slowly towards her. It would appear he was coming from the back of the building, which meant he might have been hanging out with his gang by the corner where they sometimes went to smoke.  
_But… In this weather? That doesn’t make much sense.  
_Izumi decided it hardly mattered what he had been hanging around the school for. She remembered she had yet to greet him back, and blushed lightly.  
“Hello,” she said, lowering her gaze.  
Unlike some of her friends (Haruka in particular would always warn her to steer clear of “boys like that”), she had nothing against Mitsuru. In fact, she kind of liked him. Not that she had a crush on him or anything, but he was always nice to girls. And sort of cute. Sort of very cute. Her lip formed into a soft smile, but her eyes were still focused on the wet ground. Now that she had been made aware that Mitsuru was there, she could hear his footsteps clearly, drawing closer. Then they stopped. Again, Izumi looked up at him. She waited for him to say something more, but he looked like he was perhaps expecting the same from her. She grew desperate to think of something to say in order to break the silence. The last thing she needed now was to feel awkward around a cute boy.  
“S-So… Numai-kun, the weather is nice, isn’t it?” Izumi said, intending to sound charmingly sarcastic, but the uncertain tone of her voice made it seem like a genuine question. Which in turn made her sound completely dense. She bit her tongue and instantly knew her cheeks were now flushed even redder.  
Numai merely chuckled and looked down on her from underneath his umbrella. Izumi could not help but envy him for being smart enough to bring one.  
_Ah, someone else who will get home warm and dry.  
_“Oh yeah. You’re into storms, huh?” he asked, grinning at her. Izumi shrugged, only managing to smile back in response. She worried if she tried to say something clever, she would end up sounding like an idiot again. So she decided the safest thing to do was to keep her mouth shut. Besides, her heart was beginning to beat so hard, it diffused all of her thoughts.  
_Why… Why do I act so thick around him?  
_“Aren’t ya goin’ home?” Mitsuru asked, taking another few steps closer. As he moved towards her, she was beginning to grow uneasy. Not because she was scared of him, but… He made her feel nervous. And strange. She did not know what to make of that.  
“I am… I was just hoping this would let up first,” she explained, gesturing to the rain as she glanced out towards the schoolyard, before promptly directing her eyes back at him. “But it doesn’t look like that will happen soon, does it?”  
Mitsuru shook his head slowly, also turning his gaze to study the current conditions.  
“Doubt it. Doesn’t look too good for ya, Kanai.” As he turned back to her, he glanced at her empty hands. As he realized which necessary item she was missing, he raised an eyebrow slightly. “Aha. I see… Ya should have said! You’d catch a cold goin’ home like that, y’know.”  
  
Mitsuru hurried closer to her, his form now standing directly in front of Izumi. Before she had time to protest, he gently shoved the handle of his umbrella into her tiny hand. Surprised by this action, Izumi lifted her other hand in pure reflex to grab onto the handle with both of them. In a brief moment, her fingers lingered near his wrist. But then he pulled his hand back and the moment was gone, just as swiftly as it had happened.  
Mitsuru was now standing in the rain unshielded, his curly hair already dripping wet.  
“There! Now you’re not doomed to sleep out here t’night,” he smiled brightly and placed his hands deep into the pockets of his uniform. Izumi finally mustered the courage to meet his eyes, her own full of gratitude. Mitsuru had been kind before, but their interactions were mostly those of a quick greeting accomplished by a shy smile in the hallways. And now…  
“Thank you,” she mumbled, unable to keep a dumb smile off her face. “This is really… T-Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Mitsuru said indisputably as he turned away from her. “I better hurry though. Take care, ‘kay?”  
Izumi wanted to say something more. To ask him to walk with her, perhaps. The idea of them sharing the umbrella together was enough to make her heart race again. But he began sprinting at top speed, most definitely eager to get home and dry himself off. She held onto the handle of the umbrella even more tightly and watched him disappear into the heavy rain. Izumi remained there, still for another few minutes, until she could no longer see his figure. She then began her long walk home, a smile still stuck on her face. She suddenly felt a whole lot warmer, despite the cold air.  
  



End file.
